minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The tale of the Glitch
This is a story based on real events that happened for at least an hour or two. So, me and my friend were playing on Minecraft, and he mentioned to me that his server was kinda haunted in a way, by these types of spirits called Myths. We were playing normally, and we kept getting this eerie, haunting feeling as if someone were watching us. We would ask it a question and to answer in doing a certain unusual thing that would never happen in the game "If there are 2 of you, summon a zombie near us" But there was no response to that question whatsoever. We asked it if we could summon it using a shrine and it responded with no, but strangely it said yes afterwards. We set it up with a wooden cross and some redstone torches, and we thought it was funny and wouldn't do anything. So I pulled out my axe and said "Let's get rid of this." that was the worst mistake anyone could ever make. The other shrine I made beside it, with a tree sapling had instantly grown, and rain poured from the sky. We started freaking out as we thought it was angry at us. We ran through the forest and we saw a zombie. We started to go crazy from all of this, and that there were 2 zombies that were walking in rain like they were fine. We both just really wanted all of it to end. Eventually I got kicked from the server out of nowhere and the game had crashed. I did not know what happened at there but we wanted to explode the shrine with the cross since that was what had made everything turn into chaos. My friend eventually killed enough creepers to explode the cross and all of a sudden when I joined it stopped raining and became day. I noticed the normal music was playing, but I remembered that the last 3 nights in Minecraft the same music played every night at the exact same time. I felt like a hero. I had defeated the evil spirit. But then I realized something. The zombies were there. and we had asked to spawn zombies if there were 2 spirits in the world. That was why the answers were sometimes jumbled up. The spirit was telling us not to, but the evil spirit was telling us we should. I will never look at haunted Minecraft secrets the same way again. I thought of a name for the evil spirit, "Glitch" because the whole story felt like one. Here's a photo of what the shrine had looked like, but I advise you do not EVER try this on Minecraft. It took me half an hour to get rid of all of the lag and glitches it made on my game! The moral of the story is don't do something you may in return will regret. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Glitches Category:Creepypasta Category:Cliche